This invention relates generally to vacuum syrupers or filling machines of the general type shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,543,788 and 3,990,487 issued to Malcolm W. Loveland or in Battinich, U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,023. Those prior art machines have a plurality of filler valves such as that illustrated in FIG. 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,487 and in co-pending application Ser. No. 492,407 for High speed vacuum syruper.
One object of the present invention is to provide improved means for initiating or de-activating the valving sequence for a filling valve of the type illustrated in the foregoing U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,487 and co-pending application at high bowl speeds for filling in the order of 600 cans per minute.